The Redhead
by notthyfriend
Summary: A rewrite of Poe's The Raven. What will happen when Ginny comes to the Head Boy Draco's quarters in the dead of night?


Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of magical lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis the poltergeist," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door --  
Only this, and nothing more."  
Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each looming deadline exam wrought its load upon my chest.

And the certain sad uncertain rustling of each silken curtain  
Thrilled me -- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
"'Tis the poltergeist entreating entrance at my chamber door --  
This it is, and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Peeves," said I, "or first-year, truly you have business here no more;  
For the fact is I am Malfoy, and so then you know I am the Head Boy,  
And so surely you know tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
Shall but force me to report you " -- here I opened wide the door; ----  
A sixth year there, and nothing more.

Deep into her brown eyes peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, Fantasizing as no mortal ever dared to do before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Ginny!"  
This I whispered, and the redhead murmured back the word, "Draco!" --  
Merely this, and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
She followed me into my room, breathing louder than before.  
"Surely," said I, "surely it's something known you should be sleeping;  
Let me see, then, what that is, and this mystery explore --  
Let you stand there still a moment and then tell me what it is that you implore;--  
Never have you here approached before!"

I had here hoped she'd blush and leave me, but, only a flirt and flutter,  
And there she stripped her curvy body of the black robes that she wore;  
Not the least discomfort showed she; not an instant broke her gazing;  
But, with mien of noble lady, perched upon my poster bed --  
Perched upon the sheets of emerald just upon my four-post bed --  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this silky girl beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the calm and clear decorum of the countenance she wore,  
"Though thy breast be full and shapely, thou," I said, "wish not my gaping,  
Ghastly thing it is to be here, wandering from your bedside, for --  
There is no way that your wish is truly to bed with me as a whore!"  
Quoth the redhead "And nothing more."

Much I marveled this vixen lady to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though her answer revealed her meaning -- little relevancy bore;  
For I could not help hoping that this young, warming human being  
Ever yet wanted to be the girl underneath my body now--  
For never in this life had any Gryffindor had been so bold,  
As to tell me "And nothing more."

But the redhead, sitting lonely on the velvet spread, spoke only  
Those three words, as if her soul in those three words she did outpour.  
Nothing farther then she uttered -- not a finger then she fluttered --  
Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other girls have come before --  
On the morrow she shan't leave me, and will hope to be my paramour."  
And still she said "Nothing more."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
"Doubtless," said I, "what you utter is its only lies and more  
Told to keep me happy until your begging starts tomorrow  
Followed fast and followed faster till your pleas are too much to bear --  
Till I am forced to prove to you that I want to see you no more  
Of "Never -- nevermore."

But the redhead still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat next to the bird, and watched her eyes;  
Then, upon decision sinking, I betook myself to thinking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this beautiful girl desired --  
If it was truly a simple haunt and one-night-stand  
If it was truly that "And nothing more."

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the girl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the firelight gloated o'er,  
But her velvet skin leaning ever closer towards,  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, my thoughts grew clearer, unmuddled as her lips came nearer  
Brought so close I could faintly taste them in the air that was between us.  
"Weasel," I cried, "thy games shan't fool me -- by my father's name I shan't be fooled  
Respite -- respite and leave me to studies of exams;  
Doff, oh doff this fake and scheming face and forget this I implore!"  
Quoth the redhead, "Then nothing more."

Then gathered she her robes and donned them, leaving me upon my bed  
Whether Temptress cared, or ever _any_ temptress cared that I should rebuff her as I did  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted  
On my bed by Horror haunted – "Tell me truly, I implore --  
Would you – would you have stayed the night, then left for sure? -- tell me -- tell me, I implore!"  
Quoth the redhead, "And nothing more."

"Be that word our sign of parting, friend or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting --  
"Get thee back into thy chamber in the safety of Gryffindor!  
Leave no red hair as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! -- quit the room and close my door!  
Take thy eyes from out my heart, and take thy form from out my door!"  
Quoth the redhead, "Nevermore."

And the redhead, never returning, still is filling, still is filling  
Every single thought that crosses my head, visions of her naked form;  
And her eyes requesting nothing but a single night's good fucking,  
And she never again did look my way, though I asked her so regretfully;  
If she would come back to me so I could apologize for rebuffing her  
But she says only "Nevermore."

So I sit alone and ponder – why did I ever let her leave?  
By that Heaven that bends above us -- by that God we both adore --  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant maiden,  
She had wanted to be laden with the burden of my obsession  
Which, now that I've never felt her quiver beneath me,  
Shall be lifted- nevermore!


End file.
